A Great Hero
by RenegadeSpiral
Summary: One Shot: Rutee is surprised when someone decides to join her on a visit to see a friend from her past. Post-Destiny, Pre-Destiny 2. Please R&R!


"Mama? Where are you going?" The sleepy eyed Kyle moaned. It was early morning when the small toddler caught his mother sneaking out of the Dunamis Orphanage settled on the edge of Cresta. Kyle rubbed his eyes and looked up at his mother with a half sleepy, half curious gaze.

Startled, Rutee jumped and unconsciously threw the flowers in her arms up into the air, only to have them end up scattered all over the dirt path. Turning her head around, she saw that it was Kyle, standing in the doorway looking up at her with his big blue eyes. Rutee let out a steady sigh. Never had she thought that Kyle would catch her. After all, he was Stahn's son, and he would still be asleep if he was caught in the middle of a tornado! Kyle blinked at her a few times before she replied. "Oh! Kyle. It's only you. What are you doing up so early?"

"I had to go potty, and I saw the lamp lit near the door." The toddler then shifted his gaze to the various flowers laying on the ground. They were roses, most of which were a deep violet color, while a few others were white and some were light blue. "Who are the flowers for?"

Rutee's face blushed a little as she frantically tried to gather up the roses. Once she had them all neatly together in her arms again, a gentle smile spread across her face. "They're for a very important friend of mine." She went over to Kyle and lowered herself so that her eyes would meet his. "Would you like to come with me? I'm sure he would be very happy to meet you." She held her hand out so that Kyle could take it. Her face may have had a smile on it, but her eyes betrayed her. The lines left behind from her tears glistened in the light of the slowly rising sun.

Hesitating a bit, Kyle took the hand of his mother with a wide smile. "Okay!" Holding on tight, Kyle let his mother lead him out of the front yard of the orphanage, and soon out of the village. "Where are we going Mama? Nobody lives out here 'cept for all the animals!"

Rutee let out a small chuckle and squeezed her son's hand. "You'll see! You just have to be a little more patient, we're almost there, look!" She nodded her head over towards the direction of a small hill. From where they were, it looked as if there was a large rock nestled at the top, but as they got closer, the shape became more apparent. It was a grave.

Kyle's face dropped a little. "Is this your friend Mama?" He asked as he watched his mother walk up to it. She kneeled down and layed the flowers across the front of the grave, replacing the wilted ones that were sitting there before. The letters on the grave were slightly faded, but you could still faintly make it out if you looked hard enough.

'Emilio Gilchrist'

'Ally, Comrade, Sibling and Friend'

Rutee stood up and rejoined her son. Standing behind Kyle she wrapped her arms around him, both still facing the grave. She did not want her son to see her cry. "Mmhm," She snuffled out. "He was a very important companion of mine and your father. He traveled with us on our journey." It was slowly becoming harder for her to talk. Rutee squeezed her son a little tighter. "He was one of my very best friends."

Kyle looked up into his mother's tear filled eyes. "Do you miss him?"

"Yes. Very much."

After a few moments had past, Rutee let go of Kyle and took his hand instead, turning herself back in the direction of Cresta. "All right," She sniffed, wiping the tears away from her eyes. "All the kids are going to be waking up soon, and I have some cooking to take care of!"

"Yay! Let's go! Let's go!" Kyle chimed as he dragged his mother down the hill towards the orphanage. Once they came to the entrance of the town, they were greeted by the sights of shops setting up for the day. "Hey mama?"

"Yes?"

"Was your friend a great hero like you and daddy?"

Rutee stopped for a moment and looked down at her son. Her eyes softened as she let out a gentle smile. "Yes, yes he was."

---------------------------------------------------------------

**Deleted Scene (skit format cause I'm too lazy to actually write out the scene =P)**

**Kyle: "Who are the flowers for?"**

**Rutee: "They're for a very important friend of mine…"**

**Kyle: "…"**

**Kyle: "Mama, have you been 'sleeping around?'"**

**Rutee: "WHAT!?"**

**Kyle: "Ouch! OW MAMA! That HURTS! I'm Sowwy! OW!"**

**Rutee: "Who taught you to talk like that!?"**

**Kyle: "Ow! Loni did! I said I was sowwy!"**

**Rutee "I'm gonna kill him…"**

**I was actually going to try to put this in, but I couldn't find a way to fit it in the part that I wanted. Plus I felt that it took away from the seriousness of the fic. So deleted scene instead! =D**


End file.
